On Being Misunderstood
by the reluctant words
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots revealing how seemingly different individuals overcame their previous prejudices and saw others in a new light, how new relationships were born and old ties broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am a huge FAN of the lovely, talented J.K Rowling.

* * *

James Potter was an only son of an old pureblood couple. Despite being quite old, even for Wizarding standards, Dorea and Charlus Potter were delighted at the birth of a healthy baby boy and so spent their lives showering him with love and attention.

James often complained that it was as if his parents wanted to fit all the love and care on him that they'd been saving up for the last fifty or so years before his birth. Mr and Mrs. Potter naturally agreed with his assumption and would kiss him on the cheek and ruffle his hair lovingly.

However, despite being the sole heir to the Potter legacy, one of the oldest Wizarding families in Britain and an only child, James surprisingly was not at all arrogant and conceited as some of the other Pureblood children usually were. Nor did he possess the haughtiness and superiority the Black children were known to possess. And when the eleven year-old excited young James stepped on the train to Hogwarts for the first time he'd had no problem in befriending three boys of diverse backgrounds.

Therefore when Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor first-year, had called him an "arrogant, conceited _child_!" and stomped past him when he had knocked Snape's books to the floor on his way to see the Quidditich try-outs, he could only stare at the red-head in surprise and wonder what he ever did wrong to her.

Sure, he and Sirius were in a bit of a rush to get to the Quidditich field and so hadn't bothered stopping to apologise to Snape but that was because they were already late. They had spent forty-five minutes trying to interrogate Remus Lupin of his whereabouts two nights ago and lost track of time, and it was the try-outs for Gryffindor Quidditich team for Merlin's sake! He'd practically been waiting for this day since he was born! How did running past the two book-worms that Evans and Snape really were, arrogant?

Lily Evans surely needed to improve her vocabulary if she thought a person in a rush to get somewhere important was arrogant. James huffed and blew his hair out of his eyes as he felt a new wave of irritation at the thought of the pretty red-head.

And to make matters worse, the ginger know-it-all had the audacity to tell him that he was an attention-seeking prat with the way he mussed up his hair because he thought he looked cool in it. As if! Evans obviously didn't understand that a good-looking boy such as himself didn't _need_ attention. He got enough of it at home, thank you very much.

The girl was surely, surely delusional if she thought he'd purposely mess up his mop of hair. They were clearly a curse. Sticking up at odd angles, refusing to be tamed irrespective of the number of wet combs he used. He knew because he'd spent an hour and a half trying on his very first day at Hogwarts (his dad had told him that making a good first impression always did the trick with the teachers and the girls).

Now that he thought about it, he needed to have a word with mum about keeping an eye on his dad. Honestly, giving such bad advice to his son! Neither the teachers nor the girls had been much impressed by his attempt. Sirius told him that he'd overheard Evans snickering with Snape about how Potter's head looked as if a wet animal had drowned on top of it. Professor McGonagall had taken away five points from Gryffindor for "tardiness", which wasn't really fair seeing as James was only 2 minutes late to class.

People at Hogwarts just didn't appreciate the effort James put in his appearance. Girls, whether they were Evans or Professor McGonagall, he decided, really were from outer space and didn't deserve to be impressed; instead he should just focus on getting Remus to admit whatever secret he was keeping from his friends.

With another loud sigh, James squared his shoulders in determination and got up from the windowsill, thinking that tomorrow would be a far better and exciting day than today ever was. He had finally found some decent boys his age that didn't automatically stick their noses in the air and prance away at the slightest mention of fun and adventure and James was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

Yes, he could clearly imagine, his life at Hogwarts would be the best days of his life, even if he shared living space with a nosy, stuck-up, know-it-all ginger.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. This seemed a little choppy but I decided to upload it as my schedule for the next week or so is full to bursting and I'll probably forget about this when I'm actually free. Do remember to review, it's great hearing what the readers think of your work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns whatever you recognise.**

* * *

Lily Evans and Sirius Black weren't what people exactly called friends. Rather they existed on the opposite ends of the social spectrum, each happily content in their respective circle away from the other.

If someone was to ask Lily what she thought of the dark-haired Marauder, she'd most likely scrunch up her nose a bit and politely inform them that he was a mischievous, trouble-making nuisance and James Potter's most loyal side-kick and that she'd rather stay as far away from the pair as possible, thank you very much (for she was quite happy with her hair colour, lest they get any ideas!).

If asked the same question about Lily Evans, Sirius would most likely shrug indifferently and state that Evans was a decent bird, if only she'd control some of her tendencies of being a shrew- a prudish shrew- although not exactly the ugliest of Hogwarts' residents (oh and if you'd kindly take your questions about pretty gingers away from his person lest a messy-haired git overhear and start going on one of his rants of how Evans is the "most annoying" bird ever to exist; although Sirius wasn't stupid and he knew exactly what his clueless best mate Potter _really_ thinks of the red-head!).

In fact, the only thing that the two really had in common was, interestingly enough, James Potter. Although each viewed this differently; for Lily, Potter was quite possibly the bane of her very existence; for Sirius, he was the best friend he ever had. The two Gryffindors never really crossed paths all that often either, despite being in the same house and sharing the same classes, other than the altercations in the corridors between the Marauders and Severus Snape or the occasional "pass the pumpkin juice, please" in the Great Hall.

Indeed, it wasn't until the Christmas of fourth year when the two began seeing the other as an actual fellow human being, capable of feelings and emotions and potential friendships. And oddly enough, the change was brought about by a simple combination of a letter, poorly timed moving staircase and a trick step.

It so happened that as Sirius was on his way back to the Common Room after enjoying the traditional Hogwarts Christmas feast, cheerfully whistling to himself and climbing the stairs to the fourth floor at a leisurely pace when he first heard the quiet sound.

He caught the sniffling before he'd reached up and caught sight of the profile of Lily Evans sitting dejectedly on the steps, one leg stuck in the trick step, her head between her knees and as if the sniffling wasn't enough, her shoulders trembling and effectively alerting the Marauder of her crying.

Shocked, Sirius stood still for a moment, his foot poised in the air. He wasn't sure if approaching the red-head was wise considering their less-than-friendly history. He'd always heard how weepy girls were a pain; you could never say the right thing to them and the waterworks just never ended without much drama. But then he shook his head, _as if Evans would ever be your average weepy bird_, and proceeded forward.

When he reached the crying girl, he sighed softly before thinking he'd rather do it properly now that he'd made it this far, sat down on the step below her and tentatively put his hand on her knee. Lily stiffened and raised her head. Red-rimmed emerald eyes met inquisitive grey ones and widened at being found by the person she'd least expected to be sitting there.

Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, "All right, Evans?"

His tone neither held the trademark haughtiness that the Blacks were most known for nor any sign of mockery that he often used when speaking to Severus.

This surprised Lily even in her jumbled state of mind and she found herself mumbling the words, "I'm fine, Black. Thanks for asking." And lowered her head in its previous position.

"So I take it that having your foot stuck in the trick step, crying your eyes out in random staircases is your pastime? Hmm, interesting habits you have Evans, how come I wasn't ever invited along? " He joked good-naturedly.

Lily mumbled some more but this time Sirius couldn't understand a word and he let her know about it. Lily mentally sighed, accepting the fact that now that he was sitting there, she couldn't hope for any peace and besides she was already feeling lonely and misunderstood and if the fates had sprung Sirius Black on her unsuspecting self, she figured she'd take what she got. It really couldn't get any worse.

So with that thought, she slowly raised her head once more and croaked out, "This is the culmination of one of the worst days of my life, Black, and I'd appreciate if you didn't inform the whole bloody world about my moment of weakness. I deserve to wallow in peace."

"Weakness? Pfft, Evans, you're anything but weak. Now come on, man up. Let's hear all the torrid tales of sorrow and heartbreak. "

She had to reluctantly smile at his choice of words. "I doubt tales of sorrow and heartbreak are ever torrid. That's just disturbing! Where _do_ you get such ideas from?"

"It's an extremely rare talent, one only us especially chosen ones have. You wouldn't understand, Evans, but don't worry, I love you just the same." He quipped without missing a beat.

Her smile fell at his seemingly innocent statement. She let out another dejected sigh and tried hard not to burst into tears again. "I thought I was special too, y'know, when I first got my Hogwarts letter. I was so happy and relieved that I wasn't mad, that I wasn't some abnormality to whom certain unexplainable things happened. Turns out I'm not all that special after all. On the contrary, a freak really." She met his wide eyes and continued softly, "Or so my dear sister thinks anyways. A fact she thought she'd remind me of again as a Christmas present. Apparently, it's my fault that mum and dad kept wishing I was home too despite her attempts to keep me and my freakishness away. Witches can have that sort of effect, what with all their dodgy hocus-pocus rubbish. " She shrugged helplessly.

Sirius furrowed his brows at her statement more than at the easy acquiescence she'd given him. "Family troubles, eh Evans? Well I'd like to welcome you to the club." And at her questioning gaze, added, "My family hates me for getting into Gryffindor and "tarnishing the Black family name". They're one step away from completely disowning me. That is if I don't throw in the towel first, which I'm now thinking would nicely rile my dear ol' mum up. Ah what utter satisfaction that would be!" He grinned cheekily at her.

She stared at the boy sitting in front of her, hardly believing his words. She had heard words whispered many times about the twisted pureblood mentality of the Blacks, who firmly believed in blood elitism and considered muggleborns and even halfbloods as filth. She'd just never thought that this attitude also extended to their son, the Black family heir.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" she began uncertainly, not knowing what she wanted to say in the first place but Sirius interrupted her.

"What are you sorry for? If anything it's me who's sorry to be related to those nutcases! " He smiled at her reassuringly. "Now, enough about me. We're not here to dissect my family dramatics but yours. Tell me about this sister of yours, Evans, she any pretty? "

"She's got a boyfriend the size of a whale, who _looks _like a whale and thinks that anyone or anything even remotely away from the usual standard of _normal _deserves a special place in a mental ward. Away from _normal_ population. Oh and magic and wizards are to them what dungbombs are to the Hogwarts' residents: smelly, stinky and in need of instant annihilation." She answered flatly.

Sirius winced at that. "Seems like a real charmer. You sure you're _actually_ related to her? Your _real_ sister?"

"I've often questioned myself the same, Black, but remain woefully ignorant to this day." She shrugged, still a little helplessly despite her weak attempt at a joke.

"Happens to the best of us, I assure you." He nodded seriously although his eyes sparked in amusement.

Lily cracked a smile at his easy humour and not for the first time wondered why they hadn't begun exchanging insults yet considering their past.

They sat in silence for a while, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts before she heard Sirius clear his throat and looked up at him. His brows were furrowed and he had the most serious expression on his face.

"I know that I'm probably not the best suited for this job, comforting random tearful girls and whatnot, it's Moony's job more than mine, but Evans you'll be alright. You're a tough bird, odd but tough, and whatever rubbish ignorant fools tell you it won't change that fact. Even if they're your family, don't let them put you down." And almost as an afterthought added, "Besides, it's all overrated anyway, familial ties; don't really give a damn about it myself."

It was such a strange experience, Lily Evans and Sirius Black sitting together on the staircase leading up to the fourth floor having a heart-to-heart on Christmas day with the former's foot still stuck in the trick step, that Lily couldn't help the bubble of laughter erupting from her. Sirius started at the sound and looked at her as if she'd gone insane but she didn't care.

Perhaps the poor sod was right, and she had gone mental from all the stress and the utter injustice of it all or maybe she just found her predicament so overwhelming she was finding it hard to come to terms with Sirius as her knight in shining armour. And besides, when she thought about it, Sirius was so unlike a typical knight in shining armour that it was comical. After all, the lazy git had been sitting there for the last ten minutes and had yet to help her out of the trick step.

"Y-you've been sitting on y-your bum for so long a-and _still_ haven't bothered to ask me i-if I need some help getting out of here." She spluttered at his questioning gaze and before long was off again laughing like a loon.

Sirius stared at her perplexed for a moment longer before he was laughing right along her. The two sat there cracking up for no apparent reason other than the silliness of the situation they'd found themselves in until finally calming down and letting out a satisfied exhale.

"Merlin! Between all the drama of hearing your life story and the novelty of seeing you cry I'd forgotten about that minor technicality. Can I say oops?" He grinned winningly at her before standing up and putting his arms under her armpits and pulling her up with him.

"Ow bloody foot, hurts like hell!" Lily stomped her foot a few times to get the feeling back in her limb then turned to Sirius who was watching her with clear amusement now.

She squirmed under his gaze, suddenly uncomfortable in his company. Sirius must have felt her discomfort for he rolled his eyes and spoke the words that unbeknownst to him Lily had been dreading ever since he'd first found her.

"Don't look so glum there Evans, I'm not going to be announcing this little incident to the full Great Hall." Then as an afterthought added, "Well, at least not today."

And although it was Sirius Black, the trouble-making, mischievous Marauder, she believed him. Because she may be Lily Evans and he may be Sirius Black and they may not socialise with one another on a regular basis let alone act chummy but when a guy takes the time out from whatever he was doing and sits with you and comforts you, provides small quips that bring a smile on your face even for a moment, you don't do much except believe him and the occasional generosity he is capable of. So Lily smiled gratefully and before she lost her nerve, rose up on her toes and hugged him. He stiffened for a moment before putting his arms around her and returning her hug.

"Thank you." She whispered and judging from the little squeeze he gave, it seemed Sirius acknowledged her words.

"Now come on, that's enough sentimental rubbish for one day." And with that he turned around with a small smile and began climbing the stairs once more with Lily trailing dutifully beside him.

Suffice it to say, no one ever did find out how or when the two Gryffindors became friends. And despite the continued nagging of one James Potter after he witnessed the two exchanging hugs after a particularly exciting Quidditich match, the handsome Marauder did not break his word and instead let his best mate stew in his annoyance and jealousy until he finally cracked and warned Sirius to "stay away from Evans, I saw her first". _Psh. As if he'll ever succeed in wooing the red-head without his help, _Sirius would later reflect and then proceed to finding a less painful way to bring the two nutcases he called his mates together in his later years at Hogwarts.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N** Remember to let me know your thoughts/feedback.


End file.
